Lilly In The Sand
by Mystery Me 222
Summary: Exaclty what happens to a lilly in the Sand, does it sit there, beauty among death and rests itself amonug the sand to soon join it, or does it take root, and cause other lillies to grow soon forming an oasis for the desperate and a home for itself? HinGa
1. Chapter 1

She loved this spot, underneath a big oak tree a little into the forest

She loved this spot, underneath a big oak tree a little into the forest. It was where she had ran to the day of her mothers funeral, where she had cried, and ever since it had been somewhat of a little getaway for her. She herd someone coming, two someone in fact, when she realized that one of them ran on four legs there was no doubt in her mind who it was.

Kiba took a look at his long time friend, every time her saw her now she looked so sad, he wished there was something he could do but even though he was her best friend Hinata never let anyone in. " Hinata, why are you always so sad looking?" " what do you mean Kiba-kun," hinata asked worried that she had upset him. " What I mean is hinata that I barely ever get to see you anymore and every time I do see you you look like you mother just….sorry….well you know what I mean," Kiba said. Hinata petted Akamaru he was no pup anymore, he had grow, gotten bigger, stronger while she had stayed the same. True, Hinata was now a jounin, but she had just barely passed the exam. _Shes spaced out again_, Kiba thought to himself. "Hinata, were best friends right," he asked. She did not answer. " You know you can talk to me about anything right?" "Hinata," Kiba was starting to get angry, here he was pouring his heart out and all she could do was sit and pet the dog. "Gomen, Kiba I didn't mean..," before she could even finish apologizing they heard someone coming towards them, when kiba turned around he was shocked, a certain Huuyga was standing right in front of him.

" Geez Neji you scared the hell out of me," Kiba said to the blank faced Huuyga. " Hinata, Lord Hiashi requests your presence in his office immediately," Neji said in a nonchalant tone. Hinata wasted no time heading off t the Huuyga complex, when Neji said immediately it meant that she should get her ass there as soon as possible. As he watched he jump from tree to tree all Kiba could do was watch the woman he loved slip from his reach.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hinata stood right outside of her fathers office waiting to be let in, she tried to remain calm because she always felt afraid and nervous in his presence. When the maid opeaned the door she felt as if she was about to faint, but instead she straitened up and entered slowly like an animal exploring new territory. Her father got up and began to walk towards the door as she gave him a respectful bow. " Walk with me," he instructed in his usual tone. The members of the Huuyga clan were perplexed when they say Huuyga Hiashi walking arm in arm with his daughter, he seemed sort of fatherly, in his own way. And if he clan members were perplexed then Hinata was dumbfounded, for as long as she could remember herr father had been the source of her pain, the man whose expectations she could never live up to and now he was taking a stroll a stroll aroung the complex with her arm in arm. " Hiashi suddenly stopped, which made hinata loose her balance but she did not trip and instead of giving her his usual string of insults he asked, " exactly how old are you Hinata." Hinata was shocked that he actually used her name so for a while she was speechless however when she saw the growing look of annoyance on his face she answered, " I am seventeen father." "Good, Hinata I need to ask you some questions, do not ask why you will find out the answer to them later, hoever I fully expect you to answer them honestly and don't even think of lying to me, remember, I know if you are lying," at the last statement she could see the veins around his eyes pulse a little.

" I will answer you honestly father," said hinata timidly. " First, are you a virgin daughter," Hiashi put an emphasis on daughter. "Yes father," Hinata answered. " Good, you are smarter than you seem, do you have any boyfriends or attachments and if you do break them all off immediately, trust me, it will be easier that way," His tone told her it was a command and not a question or suggestion, " what are your views on relationships Hinata." "Excuse me father?" " What do you think a relationship between a man and a woman should be like, lets say, in a marriage?" "…….um." " Don't say um so much Hinata it is rather unattractive," Hiashi said harshly leaving Hinata to wonder since when did he care about how attractive she was. " Well father I think a marriage should be loving and that the two should look at each other as equals," Hiashi seemed disturbed t her last statement which made Hinata nervous to go on," both should be loyal to each other and also honest. They should communicate often so that they are both on the same page and…" "Enough hinata, in a marriage the two are not equals, the man is over the woman in all aspects of life both literally and physically and the woman is unquestionably obedient, understand this hinata, for there is great trouble in your future if you do not, you may go now." Hinata was completely caught off guard at the harshness of his last statement, of course she was well used to the cruelty of his words but this time it was actually suprising, she stared at him as he walked away. As hinata turned to walk away herself without turning around her father asked," by the way what size are you hinata?" "size four father." "good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Anyways, I don't understand why my father would be asking such strange questions so I was wondering if you knew anything." Kureni looked as if she wanted to say something but could not, as if she were holding in a secret. " I'm sorry Kureni-sensei, I have no right to question my fathers actions, I hope…" "Stop Hinata," Kureni cut her off before she could finish apologizing and give a respectful bow, " Hinata I should have told you sooner, Hiashi's orders or not I am still your sensei, and I also like to think of myself as your mother figure," Hinata smiled at this," Hinata you will be turning seventeen soon and despite my constant objections your father thinks that you are two weak to ever lead the clan, so he……how can I say this, he wants to promise you to someone." " What……do you mean that he wants me to get engaged?" " No Hinata, your father told me this a couple of weeks ago plus a little while ago he had s "special" meeting with the Hokage, you probably are already engaged or at least in the process of becoming engaged." " " Engaged, Kureni I can't be a wife, I'm not even a good daughter…" Kureni cut her off before she could even finish that statement and feriously said," Hinata I do not ever want to hear you sya the again," she regained he composure," you're an excellent daughter, your father is simply an ass hole." " But kureni what if I don't like him, what if he dosent like me," Hinata looked as if she was about to hyperventilate. Kureni was laughing," first off hinata I think it is impossible for you no to like somebody, you have a way of only seeing the best in people and with that chest of yours he is definetly going to like you!" " I guess your right" "oh and speaking about your chest if you need anyone to explain to you what exactly is going to happen during your wedding then you can always come to me." Hinata's face was on fire," um…I think I can handle that by myself." " are you sure, you don't look it." "kureni" "really hinata if you need a detailed explanation or certain things like lubricants…." "kureni" " fine, fine, fine, I'll ask your father to do it."

**Sorry if I spelled any of the Japanese words wrong, please correct me , I'm working on that and please read and review. Thanks for reading my first chapter and I will update soon. By the way, do you think this chapter was too long and drawn out, do you think it was boring and needs more excitement, because I was trying to set the base for the story. Tell me and give advice honestly,**

**Mystery Me 222 **


	2. Second Wife!

Chapter 2

**Well her is chapter two read review and enjoy. Especially review because I am not posting Ch.3 until I get 5 reviews. Sorry about the spelling error I was in a rush and as always correct me about the spelling of the Japanese words. **

………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter 2**

The kazakaze loved the gentle breezes that flowed through kohona it was like they swept

through the deepest parts of your mind, somehow clearing out the thing you would rather

not think about and hiding those which never leave. "its so peaceful here," he said

silently, that is it was peaceful until he was blinded by a brilliant orange. " Hello

Kazakaze-sama," naruto said with sarcasm. Now naruto's color choice was bright enough by it's own, but I screamed in the noon sun," Naruto, next choose to wear that particular shade of orange in broad daylinght do humanity a favor and don't." Gaara, since when did you have a sense of humor," terari said as she practically appeared out of nowhere. Temari instantly began wander around excitedly like a child choosing a new toy in a toy store, however soon he excitement turned into a look of annoyance as she turned around and curtly asked Gaara," So where is she?" "What are you looking for", asked the blonde, "Shino perhaps?" Before the next moment had passed Naruto was on the floor with a huge bruise on his forehead. " So Gaara where is she," Temari asked again with a look of anger that could scare God himself, Gaara of course was in no way phased by Temari's temper so he calmly answered," first we must meet with her father at the Huuyga Complex," at that the Kazakeze started to walk away until he was again stoped by Naruto. " Minori's House of Ramen at eight?," asked Naruto. "Sure," replied Gaara in his usual state of nonchalance. _I wonder what all the fuss was about_, wondered Naruto as he walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara patiently waited to be let into Lord Hiashi's study, as soon as he was let in the two shock hands and quickly preformed formalitites so that the could get down to business. Gaara started," Lord Hiashi I mean you no offence when I say this but I have to inform you that this marriage is not the first thing on my mind." "really," said a curious Hiashi. " no there are other important matters that I must attend to here in Kohona and elsewhere so I would like for this marriage to be quick and simple. "I completely understand what you are saying Kazakaze-sama and I must tell you that I feel the same way," the kazakaze lifted an eyebrow," however I hope that you realize that while the whole process of it all can be speeded up a big wedding and multiple festivities cannot be avoided." I understand that this marriage will forever entwine Kohona and Suna but is there no way to get around all of that foolishness, in my opinion it is pointless and a complete waste of money and resources, especially resources for suna." " I am sorry Kazakaze-sama but I just do not believe that there is anyway around it, besides, think of your future wife, I always remember her telling me, as a little girl, that she wanted a big white wedding." " Fine then Lord Hiashi," Gaara said as he left his seat," what will be will be." As the Kazakaze walked out the door he stopped," By the way has Hinata been informed of this agreement?" "yes," Hiashi way careful to show no signs of deceit. " He's lieing thought Gaara as he walked to meat an eager Temari.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was late when Hinata finished training with Kureni and started walking back to the complex. As she walked through the village in betweem the various outdoor food stands hinata spotted naruto and who else was beside him than the kazakaze, he is so brave, _she thought to herself_. Hinata tried to walk so that naruto would not see her but of course nothing could escape thouse big blues," Hey Hinata", naruto yelled loudly, hinata tried to ignore him," HI-NA-TA," Naruto was causing a scene so Hinata decided that she might as well join him."Hello Naruto-kun." "you should join us it's not everyday you get to dine with the kazakaze of suna," Hinata worked up the courage to look the kazakaze in the eye but before she even got the chance to get a good look at hmi she was attacked by a familiar blonde with four pony tails. " Hinata I am so hapy for you you are going to love it in suna we have to talk," she did not get a chance to say bye to naruto or even greet the kazakaze before being dragged off to her first destination.

I'm what," Hinata said in complete shock and disbelief. "your engaged to my brother," Temari said with a hint of anger in her voice,"You know Hinata Garra is not half as bad as people make him out to be, sure his past.." " Gomen Temari I did not mean it in that way, I can tell that on the inside Gaara is a good person," temari smiled at this," it's just that I did not know I was engaged till this very moment!" Temari was furious," you never knew you mean your father never told you, I swear, your hather and my brothe has been discussing this for months now, they even had a meeting with the high council of sona and the hokage about it!" " Well believe it or not temari I am not in the leas bit shocked that my father did not inform me, he is stuck in the feudal era!" " But still, god hinata, he is your father!" :Well, whats done is done, anayways I't not like it is a bad match or anything, Gaara's kind of cute." ( Authors note: Gaara is so the hottest guy in naruto) " Ok, I did not need to hear that." "Sorry," said an embarrassed Hinata. " But I guess he is handsome to a point, I guess that is where little Gaara got his looks from." " Who is little Gaara" "gaara's son from his first wife" " Oh, how sad what happened to her," asked hinata caringly. Temari was all of a sudden uncomfortable," Wow, Hinata, you don't know anything do you. " I don't know anything about what," Hinata was getting worried. " Um, hinata I though this was common knowledge but you will be marrying Gaara as his second wife."

**Remember, 5 reviews and please correct me on the spelling of the Japanese words. **


End file.
